The White Tiger
by musicalinstrument
Summary: What happens when a man comes and informs Musa that she has the most powerful power of all? Read to find out! Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Hope you like it! The story just came to me last night, and so I started writing! (:**

* * *

Prologue

_(Musa's P.O.V.)_

It is a beautiful Saturday. There are no clouds in the sky, the sun is shining bright, the birds are singing their beautiful songs, and what am I doing? Well I am in the library doing an essay that Griselda is making me do.

Apparently you aren't allowed to bring your iPod to class. She wasn't even talking when I had it on, but no, she had to give me an extra assignment.

It's a good thing I am almost done, I want to hang out with the girls.

A few minutes later of writing, I am done. Finally! I get my books, and everything I brought with me, and go out of the library. I walk through the pink halls, and up some stairs, and finally get to my dorm. I open the door, and see something I never wanted to.

The room is completely trashed showing signs of a fight, and what is even worse is all of the girls sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. I look around the room. It pains me to see this.

All of a sudden, there is a man standing a few feet away from me. He has a platinum blonde spiked mohawk, and piercing black eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"Who are you, and what have done!" I scream.

"I am Oscar, and don't worry, they'll be alright," he says in a voice that sends chills up my spine.

"Why did you do this?" I ask looking at the bodies on the floor.

"Simple. I am looking for the White Tiger Power," he says. His voice is so cold and lifeless.

"But, that's just a myth," I say taken aback by what he has just said.

The White Tiger Power is what people think the gods send down to one person every eon. The White Tiger Power is said to be the most powerful power there is, more powerful than the Dragon Fire, and there is a special way to activate it. No one has ever found anyone who posses the power because no one knows how to activate it. This power is suppose to be able to unimaginable things. Many believe that it is just a myth, like I do, but other choose to believe it, and set out to find it.

"Oh, no. It is not a myth, it is real. You probably already know this story but, you see, every eon, the gods pick someone to hold such power. The previous owners have never been found, but I am determined to find out who it is. My source tells me that a winx club member holds the power. I came here, and fought your friends. None of them have it. So, that leaves you," he says taking a step towards me.

"First of all, there is said to be a certain way to activate the power, and nobody knows how. Second, you're buggin' if you think I have it. I am the weakest of the whole group," I say.

"I have searched all of the gods temples in search of a way to activate it, and I think I know how, and all I need to do is try it on you," he says.

"Like I would let you," I say.

He is stepping closer, and closer to me. I am too scared to transform, so I do what I do best; attempt to kick him. It is a fail attempt. He catches my foot and holds on to it tight.

"Bagahi laca bachahe Lamac cahi achabahe Karrrelyos Lamac lamec bachalyos cabahagi sabalyos Baryols Lagozatha cabyolas Sam ahac et famyolas Harrahya," he chants.

All of a sudden, I am thrown up into the air. Not by Oscar, not by anyone, but by something magical. I glow white, and I feel an immense power go through me. I close my eyes, and let whatever is happening, happen. I open my eyes back up. The glow is gone, but I am still in the air, and I still feel the power. If I am the owner of the White Tiger Power, then I cannot use any of my power on him, for he could possibly take it.

Since I am in the air, why don't I take advantage of it? I go down to where my feet are level with his head, and I kick his head back, causing a crack to be sounded. I go down to the ground, and while he is holding his head, I kick him in the groin, causing him to topple over in pain.

I run into my room, and use my power to transport me, and all of my stuff to some other place, but not without leaving a note saying "Sorry," under Tecna's blanket.

I transport me to the one place that I know is safe; a run down apartment on Earth. On Earth, the only way that magic can be detected is if someone uses it.

I put a spell on myself that makes my hair blonde, and up to my shoulders with side bangs. It also makes my eyes ocean blue, and my voice now sounds like a girly girl. I modify my face a little by making my eyes smaller, my lips fuller, and less cheekbone. I use magic to transform my clothes into something a girly girl would wear_ (see my profile for the outfit)_.

I put another spell on myself to make me look 15. This way, it will be harder to find me because I will be starting high school, and they all know how much I hate school.

I can't use any magic at all, or risk them finding me. I have to change my personality completely. I am now a girly girl, who likes attention. I have to find some kind of work to cover food expenses. I have to give up everything I ever had. My life is going to be completely different.

* * *

**How was it? I liked it, but I would like to know what you think, so please review! I know it's short, but it is just a prologue, so ya. When you look at her new outfit, and you see the necklace, you'll see that it has a fairy on it. I think this would be for her to be able to remind herself who she really is. Thanks (:**


	2. Found

**I love the POSITIVE reviews! Hope you like it (:**

* * *

Found

_(Musa's P.O.V.)_

I wake up on a Monday morning, get in the shower, and get dressed in my everyday outfit. I look at the calendar on the wall. First, there is no school because we are on spring break. Second, it's been exactly one year since I had the encounter with Oscar, and since the White Tiger Powers were activated.

I enrolled in school once I got here, and I am now in my sophomore year. School is easy since I already went through it, and I have gotten straight A's since.

My name on Earth is Chelsea Hart. I work at a little diner called Munchers as a waitress. I put my hand over my necklace; remembering my old life. I shake that thought out of my head. The more I think of it, the more I am pained. I left everyone behind. All my friends, family, and Riven. I miss Riven so much. Of course boys have asked me out while I am on Earth, but I turn them down because, technically, Riven and I are still going out.

I walk out the door of my apartment, and down to the diner.

"What are you doing here Chelsea?" Frank the manager of the diner asks.

"Spring break," I say.

"You looking for overtime?" he asks.

"You know it," I say. I always work over time. I don't need the money, I just need something to do. Excluding the expenses of food and rent, I have saved over $15,000 from working here. I know that is a lot for just working at a diner, but I work a lot.

***Outside of the diner are the former winx club, their boyfriends, and Riven***

"Why are we here again?" Stella asks.

"Ms. Faragonda sent us here to find a fairy who doesn't know she is one. Don't you remember Stella?" Brandon says.

"No, Brandon, I was too tired to listen," Stella says.

"Well you girls shouldn't have stayed up all night," Sky says.

"Sky! We were having a sleepover," Bloom says.

"Sorry Bloom," Sky says looking at the floor.

"It's okay," Bloom says.

"Can we take a break? I am hungry!" Stella whines.

"I guess we can get a little something at this diner," Flora says.

"Yes! Now let's go," Stella says going into the diner, and the others follow her.

_(Musa's P.O.V.)_

"Chelsea! Can you get the people who just walked in?" Frank asks.

"Sure," I say. I look in the direction of the door, and see eleven people who I miss so much. I can't let them know who I am. I see them go over to a big booth. I walk over to them.

"Hey, I am Chelsea, what can I get you?" I ask. It's a good thing I changed my voice, or else they would recognize me.

"Oh my gosh! I love your outfit!" Stella screams. She hasn't changed one bit.

"Thanks, I love yours too," I say in the girliest voice I can get out.

"Can we just order?" Riven asks in an annoyed voice.

"Wait!" Stella tells him. "Where did you get that necklace?" she asks looking back at me. Everyone at the table looks interested now; even Riven.

"Um... my mom gave it to me," I say. No one, and I mean no one, has ever asked me where I got the necklace since I got here.

"Do you know where your mom got it?" Bloom asks.

"No offense, but why are you asking me questions about my life when we just met?" I ask.

"We are just really interested in that necklace. I mean, you seem like a fashionista, wouldn't you be interested in a cool necklace like that if you see one?" Stella asks.

"I guess," I say.

"So, do you know where your mom got it?" Bloom asks again.

"I don't know," I say.

"Can you ask her?" Flora asks.

"No," I say.

"Why not?" Layla asks.

"She died," I say.

"Oh, I am sorry," Bloom says.

"It's okay, now what do you want?" I ask.

"We'll all have cheeseburgers, fries, and a coke," Bloom says.

"Okay," I say. I go over to Frank and tell him the order. My sonic hearing picks up the conversation at a certain table.

"So, do you think it's her?" Brandon asks.

"I don't know, but I feel magic energy coming off her," Bloom says.

"She has the fashion sense of a fairy," Stella says.

"I think that necklace tells all," Tecna says.

"We'll ask her when she come over," Bloom says and the others agree. How am I going to get out of this one?

"Chelsea, here," Frank says giving me the order. I get it, and walk over to the table.

"Here ya go," I say giving them their order.

"Hey, Chelsea, can we ask you something?" Bloom asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Have you ever had anything strange happen to you, something unexplainable?" Bloom asks.

"The strangest thing that ever happened to me was getting straight A's in school," I say.

"She means something magical," Stella says.

"No," I say.

"Are you sure?" Layla asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"The only thing that was strange in my life was when the ogre attacked Stella, maybe we need something to attack her," I hear Bloom whisper to Sky.

"Riven, attack her, but don't hurt her," I hear Sky whisper to Riven. Oh great! Just what I needed. My boyfriend to attack me. I look around, and see that no one else is in the diner, and Frank is in the back.

Riven get's out of his seat, and comes towards me. I back up a little. He throws a punch at me, but I catch his fist. He looks angry now. I let go of his fist. He throws his other hand at me, but I duck down, and kick him in the face. Everybody looks taken aback by my actions.

"I don't want to hurt you," Riven says.

"I know," I say not at all sarcastic.

He throws a punch to my stomach, but I quickly jump, step on his head, and do a flip in the air to land.

"Do you take fighting lessons?" Riven asks.

"No," I say.

"Then how did you learn that stuff?" Riven asks.

"Riven here is the strongest person we know, how can you do that?" Stella asks.

"My boyfriend is the strongest person I know," I say.

"Stronger than me?" Riven asks in disbelief.

"No, you are equal," I say.

"Then how can you take me down?" Riven asks.

"I know your every move," I say.

"I think she is the fairy of fighting," I hear Bloom whisper to Stella.

"Oh my gosh! You are the fairy of fighting!" Stella yells.

"Stella!" everyone but Stella and I yell.

"There is no way I am a fairy," I say.

"Wait! You didn't say anything about there being no such thing in fairies," Sky points out.

"I'm out," I say and start walking towards the door of the diner.

"Wait! Please, hear us out," Bloom says.

"No," I say.

"I thought Faragonda put a spell on you to make people do what you say," Stella says.

"She did, but I guess it didn't work," Bloom says.

"Faragonda's spells always work," Flora says.

"That spell was only to work on someone who doesn't believe that they're a fairy," Tecna says.

"Wait! You know you're a fairy," Bloom yells at me.

"Are you trying to get NMB's to hear you?" Riven asks. I keep walking. This hurts so much, but it's good to see them again.

All of a sudden, I feel someone grab me. I try to get out of their grasp, but I can't. I keep trying and trying, but nothing happens.

All of a sudden, I feel like I am going through a portal. I end up in a room I thought I might never see again.

"We got her, but she is acting suspicious," I hear Bloom's voice say.

"Let her go Riven," Ms. Faragonda's voice says. I feel the grip on my arms release. I turn around and see Ms. Faragonda.

"We think she is a fairy of fighting," Bloom says.

"I feel a spell," Ms. Faragonda says. Great! They are going to know who I am, and Oscar will find me. I see Ms. Faragonda move her hand like she is doing some sort of spell. I turn around and start running for the door. I open the door, but fall. I feel something different. I feel back for my hair. I get a little bunch, and bring it to my face. It's midnight blue.

"Damn," I say in my regular voice.

"What happened?" Stella asks.

"There was a spell, and I took it off," Faragonda says.

"Turn around!" Bloom says.

I feel defeated, for there is no way to get out of this. I turn around, and reveal myself.

"Musa?" they all ask in unison. I laugh nervously.

"Hey," I say.

"Musa!" they all scream and run to me. They start hugging me.

"Can't... breathe," I say. They don't let go. "Guys!" I scream.

"What?" they ask letting go.

"What's with the hugging?" I ask.

"We haven't seen you in a year," Stella says.

"And...," I say.

"Why is it that you left?" Faragonda asks.

"Well... I am not sure if I should tell you, but I shouldn't be here," I say.

"Why?" everyone asks.

"You can get hurt," I say.

"Does it have to do with that dude who attacked us?" Bloom asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Did he tell you why he attacked?" Layla asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Why?" all of the girls ask.

"He was looking for the White Tiger Power," I tell them.

"But that's a myth," Brandon says.

"No, it's not, and he found it," I say.

"Who is it?" they ask.

"Me," I say.

"How do you know?" Ms. Faragonda asks.

I put my hand out in front of me pointing upwards. I push the tiger energy out into my hand, and a white tiger hologram appears.

"Wow!" they all say.

"I have to get out of here! He's looking for me!" I say.

"No, I found you," a voice from behind says.

* * *

**How was it? Please Review! I personally like the story! (:**


	3. Reunion

**OKay, I know I haven't been updating as quick as I have before, but that's because there is school, family problems, and the fun game of QWOP. Hope you like it! (:

* * *

**

Reunion

_(Musa's P.O.V.)_

"Oscar," I scowl.

"You remember me, isn't that nice?" he says. I turn around and look at him. He has not changed one bit.

"How'd you find me?" I ask.

"You should know not to use the powers," he says.

"You think you can beat me?" I ask standing up.

"Of course I can, first of all, you have only used it once, and second, you haven't even got you're form," he says.

"That doesn't mean anything," I say.

"Oh, yes it does," he says.

"How?" I ask.

"You aren't nearly as strong now as you would be with your form," he says.

"That doesn't make a difference," I say.

"How are you planning to do it? Your music? Not gonna work," he says.

"You have my battle strategics all wrong," I say.

"Do you really think you can take me?" he asks in a mocking manner.

"No, I know," I say.

"Ha, we'll see," he says.

"Yeah, we'll see your ass being beaten," I say.

"Bring it on," he says.

I get in a fighting position, and so does he. He makes the first move by sending a magical stream at my feet. I jump up, and kick him in the gut. He topples over in pain.

"You are going to pay," he says. "Eh," I say shrugging my shoulders like I could care less.

He charges at me, but I duck, causing him to fall. I turn to him. He get's up, and walks towards me. When he's close enough, I punch him in the face, and then the gut.

"Give up yet?" I ask.

"Never," he says. I laugh, go up to him, and kick him in the groin.

"I'll be back," he says and disappears.

"You kicked his booty!" Stella yells.

"Something doesn't feel right," I say thinking really hard.

"What is it?" Bloom asks.

"I know!" I say and snap my fingers making my outfit change back to how it was before I left(1).

"Aww!" Stella says in a sad tone.

"Shut up!" I say knowing where this is going.

"But I liked that outfit on you!" she complains.

"I didn't," I say.

"Well, I did!" Stella says crossing her arms.

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes.

"I want to know something," Riven says.

"What?" I say.

"When you said boyfriends, did you mean me?" Riven asks.

"No, I was talking about this really good looking guy. Tall, dark, handsome, and very muscular," I say.

"What!" he screams with a look on his face that is priceless..

"I was joking Riven, calm down. Of course I was talking about you," I say.

"Oh," he says.

"Hey, Ms. F, do you think we could all have a sleepover in our dorm to catch up? And by all, I mean the boys to," Stella asks.

"Sure, have fun," she says.

"Okay, bye," Bloom says, and we all leave the office.

"How can she say yes?" I ask.

"She thinks we have grown up, she has been really lenient on what we do," Bloom says.

"Oh, why are you guys still here anyways? I mean, didn't you graduate?" I ask.

"We are teachers," Tecna says.

"But doesn't that mean a new dorm?" I ask.

"Yes, and way more room," Layla says.

"Cool," I say. I follow them.

The school has really changed a lot. I can't remember any of this, and the color on the wall isn't pink anymore, but while. I am now in a long hallway with not many doors. I am guessing this is the teachers dorms.

When we get to a certain door, Bloom opens the door. It is looks like a replica of the old dorm, only white, way bigger, and it has eleven doors instead of three.

"This is it," Layla says.

"It's huge!" I say.

"Yeah, I like it this way," Stella says.

I use my magic to where I am wearing a red tank top, and white pajama pants with red musical notes all over it. I also use my magic to make a red, fluffy pillow and a red blanket appear.

The girls follow my lead. Stella now has on an orange t-shirt, and white shorts, and has an orange pillow and blanket, Flora is wearing a pink night gown, and has a pink pillow and blanket, Tecna has on a purple long sleeve shirt, and black shorts, and has a purple pillow and blanket, Bloom has on a dark blue t-shirt, and light blue shorts, and has a blue pillow and blanket, and Layla has on a green night gown, and has a green pillow and blanket.

"Let's put the guys' pajamas on for them, and give them their stuff," Stella says.

We agree, and use our magic to put the guys in their pajamas.

Riven has no shirt, and magenta sweats, and has a magenta pillow and blanket, Brandon has on a white t-shirt, and green sweats, and has a green pillow and blanket, Helia I wearing an orange t-shirt, and white sweats, and has an orange pillow and blanket, Timmy has on a yellow long sleeve shirt, and white sweats, and has a yellow pillow and blanket, Sky has on a white muscle shirt, and light blue sweats, and has a blue pillow and blanket, and Nabu has on a purple shirt, and white sweats, and has a purple pillow and blanket.

My cheeks heat up when I see Riven's eight pack. I have seen it a couple times before, but still. He has the best abs I have ever seen.

"Let's get this party started!" Stella says.

"It's a sleepover, not a party," Bloom says.

"Oh, yeah," Stella says making us laugh.

"Let's put our blankets and pillows in a little circle," Bloom suggests.

We all take our blankets, and put them in a little circle. I am in between Riven, and Brandon.

"Now, what to do?" Stella asks.

"I dunno," I say lying down on my blanket. All of a sudden, a pillow comes in contact with my face. I look, and see that it was Stella who threw it.

"You're on," I say. I take my pillow, run to her, and smack her in the face.

"Not fair! I don't have mine!" she complains.

"Go get it," I say. She runs, get's her pillow, comes back to me, and we have a pillow fight.

Like ten minutes later, Stella falls on the floor. "You win," she says.

"Wow! Stella gave up, not surprising," I say laying back on my blanket.

"What are you guys doing just sitting around?" I ask everybody. They all shrug.

"Let's watch a movie!" Layla says.

"If it's a scary movie, I'm in," I say.

"No, romance," Stella says.

"Stell, it's a sleepover, it would be nothing without a scary movie," I say.

"But I don't like scary movies!" she says.

"Let's take a vote," I say.

"Okay!" Stella says confidently.

"Who is in for a scary movie?" I ask. I raise my hand. So does Layla, Riven, Nabu, Sky, and Brandon.

"Who's in for a romance?" Stella asks. I put my hand down, and everyone who didn't raise their hands before, raises them now.

"Okay, it's a tie," Layla points out.

"How about a comedy?" I ask raising my hand, and everyone else does the same.

"I've been dying to see Little Fockers(2)," I say.

"Me too!" Layla says, and everyone agrees.

I use my magic to make the movie appear on the TV, and use my magic so that everyone has popcorn. I lay on my stomach, and watch the TV.

Once the movie is over, I look around the room. Everyone is with their boyfriend/girlfriend talking about the movie, or other stuff. I feel kind of guilty that I wasn't paying much attention to Riven. I look at him, he is on his back, looking up at the ceiling. I go over to him, and poke his arm. He looks at me, only moving his head.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Just wondering what you were thinking about," I say.

"Nothing," he says.

"You haven't changed," I say.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"You just haven't changed," I say.

"Is that bad?" he asks.

"Not at all," I say leaning in towards him. I am now laying on my stomach, my face almost at his.

"So you like me how I am?" he asks seductively.

"Yep," I say getting closer.

"Good," he says meeting me halfway, and kissing me passionately. I return the kiss with the same amount of passion. I feel his tongue at my lips begging for entrance, which I gladly grant. I tongues dance around for a while, until we break apart due to lack of oxygen.

"I missed you, so much!" I say.

"I missed you too," he says.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Stella's voice sounds. We all groan.

"Come on, it'll be fun," she says.

"Yeah, if you're twelve," I say under my breath, but I am so close to Riven that he hears, and laughs. He turns over on his stomach to where we are side by side.

"Okay, Musa, truth or dare," Stella says.

"Dare," I say without even thinking.

"Drink half a bottle of beer," she says.

"Give me a bottle and your on," I say. She hands a bottle to me, and I open it. I drink half of it like it is nothing.

"Wow! You didn't make any faces or anything! That wasn't your first time was it?" Stella asks.

"No, on Earth, I went to a lot of parties, and beer was apart of it," I say.

"Damn," Stella says making everybody laugh.

"Layla, truth or dare?" I ask her.

"I would say dare, but with you, truth," she says. I laugh.

"What was the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?" I ask her.

"Well, when I was little, my friends, Anne, dared me to go to the fountain in the palace garden, and sit there butt naked. The staff looked at me like I was crazy, and my parents sent me to a doctor," she says making us all laugh.

"Ok, Flora, truth or dare?" she asks.

"Truth," Flora says.

"Have you ever cursed?" she asks.

"No," Flora says.

"Wait!" Stella says.

"What?" we all ask.

"This is boring!" she says.

"Uh, we tried to tell you that, but did you listen?" I ask.

"No, I mean this is boring because it is boys _and_ girls," she says.

"I don't want to play truth or dare with you and just girls, it gives me the creeps," I say making all of the guys laugh.

"But this way, it will be more fun!" she says.

"You can do that, but there is no way you can make me," I say crossing my arms.

"Please!" she says.

"No," I say simply.

"Gosh! She is so stubborn," I hear Stella's voice say, but her lips didn't move.

"What?" I ask.

"No one said anything," Flora says.

"What's up with her?" I hear Tecna's voice say, but yet again, no lips moving.

"I can't believe she, of all people, have a power stronger than mine," I hear Bloom's voice say, but her lips aren't moving. This is creepy! All of a sudden, I hear all of their voices talking, but none of their lips are moving.

I close my eyes, and put my hands over my ears. The noise is just too much to handle. Everything goes silent. I open my eyes, and see that I am no longer in the room, but in the nurse's office.

"Musa!" everyone yells once they see that I have opened my eyes. They are way too loud

"Shhh!" I yell.

"What?" Stella asks in a whisper.

"You are too loud," I say.

"What happened?" I ask them.

"Well, you closed your eyes, held your ears, and then passed out," Stella says matter-of-factly.

"I don't remember passing out," I say.

"Who does?" Tecna asks.

"I don't know," I say.

"Great! She has the spotlight, anyone could fake passing out," I hear Bloom's voice say, but her lips stay still.

"Excuse me?" I say looking at her.

"She didn't say anything sweetie," Flora says.

"What's going on with you?" Stella asks.

"I don't know!" I say.

"Musa," I hear Ms. Faragonda's voice say.

"Ms. F?" I ask and everybody looks like I am crazy.

"Yes, Musa. Can you hear my voice?" Ms. F's voice asks, but I can't see her.

"Yes," I say.

"Don't worry Musa, you're not crazy," Ms. F says, actually says, coming up next to me.

"I'm not?" I ask her.

"No, you are simply hearing peoples thoughts," she says.

"Can you make it stop?" I ask her.

"Unfortunately , it is a gift that can not be returned, but I can put a spell on you that will help control it," she says.

"That would be great, it is driving me crazy," I say. "Wait! How would it help control it?" I ask.

"It will allow you to only hear the person's thought that is closest to you," she says.

"Well that's better than everybody's at the same time," I say.

"Magortay Rivivero(3)," Ms. F says moving her hands in a special way around my head. "There ya go," she says.

"Thank you," I say.

"Wait! Hold up! You can read minds?" Stella asks me.

"Yeah," I say.

"That is so cool!" she squeals coming up next to me.

"I guess," I say.

"Okay, Musa, you are free to go, but can I have a word before you leave?" Ms. F asks.

"Sure," I say getting up, and following her out of the room.

"You remember how, right before you left, you were doing barley anything in your classes," she asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"And you know how every year, the seniors left mysteriously a little before school ended?" she asks.

"Ya..." I say trying to figure out what she is leading up to.

"Well, whenever the seniors left, it was because they graduated, and left before the school year is actually over. So, the week you left, was really the week you were suppose to graduate. I still have your diploma, and if I give it to you, then you have officially graduated," she tells me.

"That'd be awesome," I say.

"Okay, follow me to my office and I will give it to you," she says. I follow her to her office, and she rummages around a few drawers.

"Here we go," she says handing me a piece of paper. I look at it. It is a diploma, and it has my name on it.

"Thanks," I say.

"You know, after the girls graduated, I sent them a letter that said I wanted them to teach a class here the next year. It turns out that Saladin did the same with his boys. During that summer, Saladin and I thought it would be good to combine the schools, that way the students would have a wider variety of studies. That is the reason that the school looks so different. What we did was, we used magic to tear down the old schools, and make a new one that is three times as big as both of them. Well, anyways, I would like to know, if you want to teach at the school," Ms. F says.

"Wow! I would love to," I say.

"Great! What would you like to teach?" she asks.

"Um..." I say unsure.

"Look, if you want, you can join the other girls in their winxology class," she says.

"I think I'd like that," I tell her.

"Okay. I will get that settled. Also, you can be in the others' dorm," she tells me.

"But, there are only eleven rooms," I say.

"If someone wants to share, okay, but if not, use your magic to make a new room," she says.

"Okay, thank you," I say.

"Why can I read minds?" I ask her.

"I think it is an ability due to you having the White Tiger Power, and having sonic ears," she tells me.

"Okay," I say leaving. I go up to the dorm, and knock.

"Come in!" Stella says. I open the door and walk in.

"What did she want?" Bloom asks.

"She gave me my diploma, and told me I can work at the school," I tell them.

"Oh, what are you teaching?" Layla asks.

"Well, she told me I can work in your class," I say.

"Yay!" they all squeal.

"Let's go shopping to celebrate!" Stella says.

"I'd rather just go to the park," I say.

"Whatever!" she says stomping off to her room to get changed, and everyone does the same, except for Riven.

"Hey, you know, Ms. F said that I can stay in this dorm, and I need a roommate," I say seductively.

"You know I would love to share, but there is only one bed," I says.

"We can share," I say coming up to him.

"I have a single," he says.

"Well, describe what your dream bed is," I tell him.

"Well, one of those mattresses where you put your hand on it, and it leaves an indent, and then soft pillows, fuzzy warm blankets, and I want a regular platform," he says.

"And the color theme?" I ask.

"Magenta and white," he says. I put my arms around my neck, and wave my hands towards his room, making his dream bed appear instead of his old one, but he doesn't notice.

"To you, what would be the best, first, position on the bed?" I ask him.

"Kissing you," he says.

"Want to try that now?" I ask.

"It won't be the same, but okay," he says.

He starts kissing me, and I kiss back. It is no soft, gentle kiss, it is hard, brutal, and wanting, but at the same time passionate. It's like I never left. He leads me to his room, kissing me still, and is to involved with me to even look at his bed. He pushes me up against something. I turn around, and make him sit down on what was behind me, which, I am guessing, is his bed. His eyes open, and he looks around.

"Did you do this?" he asks in shock.

"You know it," I say. He turns back to me.

"Where were we?" he asks. I sit down on his lap and straddle him. We make out for a few minutes, until I break apart.

"What?" he asks.

"I wanna know if you want a roommate," I say.

"You know it!" he says kissing me.

"Why are you so happy about this?" I ask him seeing his happy smirk.

"Just proud to say I am going to be able to sleep with you before the other guys," he says making me laugh.

"I wanna see their expressions when you tell them that," I say.

"Okay," he says trailing kissing down my neck making me tingle. He starts sucking on my neck, and then biting.

"Riven, we should get out of here, they will start to worry," I say.

"Whatever," he says. I get of his lap. He stands, up, and goes out the door, with me right behind him.

"Does it really take that long- oh!" Brandon says seeing me come out after Riven.

"It's like you never left," Layla says making everyone laugh.

"Feels like it," I say. Stella walks up to me to where she is right in front of me with hardly any space in between us. She looks like she is examining me.

"I can see that," she says backing away.

"What?" I ask completely confused, and everyone else looks it.

"You said it feels like you never left, and I can see that," she says.

"How?" I ask.

"By the hickey," she says. I run to the bathroom, and look in the mirror. There is a huge hickey. I go back out.

"What can I say? Riven likes leaving a mark," I say.

"Let's just go," Bloom says. With that said, we go out the door, and to the park.

* * *

**1 The outfit in the 3rd season. I watched the fourth, but to make the story work with her going to Earth to hide and all, I can't use the fourth.**

**2 I have been dying to see that movie! I tried watching it on the computer, but it didn't work.**

**3 I have no idea what this is, I just made it up. If you are sitting there trying to pronounce it, let me just say, even I couldn't figure that out. **

**How was it? Please review!**


	4. The Last Encounter

**I know it's short, but it is my ending. Also, in case you were wondering how Oscar found out it was one of the winx who has the White Tiger Power, it says his source, and his source is a magic talking mirror! xD (:

* * *

**

The Last Encounter

_(Musa's P.O.V.)_

"So what do you want to do?" Flora asks sitting down on the bright green grass.

"I dunno," I say sitting down as well.

"This is exactly why we should have gone shopping!" Stella complains plopping down on the grass.

"Why don't we just talk?" Bloom asks sitting down. Everyone agrees, and sits down.

"So, tell me, what have the winx been doing since I left?" I ask.

"Well, when we found out you left, we thought that guy took you, so we searched for you, but never found you. We ended the winx club," Bloom says.

"You shouldn't have done that," I say.

"Why?" Flora asks.

"When we thought Tecna was gone, all we did was think about revenge, and ending the club. I have realized that we were just sad, and mad. We were letting our emotions control us. And, when I thought about it, I realized that if we actually did end the club, then the world would be worse. Look at it like this, how many innocent people have died from the bad guys due to having no help?" I say.

"I never thought about it like that," Stella says.

"I didn't know you could get that deep," Layla says.

"It's not really deep, it's the truth," I say.

"Then we should start the club back up!" Bloom says.

"Yeah!" everyone agrees.

"I am so bored," I say laying my head on Riven's lap.

"Aren't we all?" Layla asks. All of a sudden, the sky goes black, and it starts to storm.

"I'm ready!" I hear a familiar voice say.

"Osar," I scowl.

"Always a warm greeting with you," he says coming up to me. I get up, and face him.

"Why don't you just give up?" I ask.

"Because, I want, and I am going to get, the power," he says.

"Well, you're going down," I say getting in a fighting stance.

"No, I think that you are going to give me your powers in the end," he says.

"Yeah right," I say.

_(Normal POV)_

Oscar shoots an attack that looks like it's going to Musa, but ends up turning in Riven's direction, and hitting him in the chest.

"Riven!" Musa screams running to him. Riven is not moving at all. "Riven," Musa whispers holding Riven close to her chest letting a tear drop down her face, and land on Riven's cheek.

All of a sudden, a white burst of light comes from the two, making people look away for the sake of their eyes. The light dims slowly, and there they are. Riven standing up perfectly fine, hugging Musa who is wearing a white bikini-like outfit and these huge white, angel-like wings. Her hair is in a beautiful up-do, and a beautiful crown sitting atop her head. Everyone's eyes are on Musa and Riven, but mostly Musa.

They let go of each other, and Riven stares in awe at Musa. She has no idea what he is staring at. She conjures of a mirror and looks at herself. She just laughs.

"What's funny?" Riven asks.

"With every form, the outfits get more revealing, and the wings get bigger," she says.

"Wow! Musa, you're beautiful," Stella says.

"Great! You got your form!" Oscar says.

"Tiger Rant!" Musa screams making a huge tiger head come up, and gobble up Oscar.

"Is he gone?" Layla asks.

"Yeah, and he's not coming back," Musa answers.

"Yay!" everyone cheers. All of a sudden, Ms. Faragonda goes up to Musa. She looks at her for a second, and then bows down. "What are you doing Ms. F?" Musa asks.

"I am bowing to the Queen of the Universe," she says looking up at her. Then, everybody in the park bow down as well.

"There is no way I am queen," Musa says.

"But, Musa, when the gods chose to give you the power, they also made you queen, but only when you got your form. That is why you have that crown," she says.

_(Musa's POV)_

"Me, queen?" I ask in denial.

"Yes," Ms. F says.

"Wow! Never thought that would happen," I say.

"I am guessing that you don't want to teach at the school anymore?" Ms. F asks.

"I want to. I don't care if I am queen, I always wanted to teach at Alfea," I say.

"Great!" she says.

"Can't believe I am dating Queen of the Universe," Riven says. I walk over to him, and kiss him.

"Believe it," I whisper in his ear.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**How was it? Tell the truth. I have an idea for the next story, and I think it's brilliant! Also, I am sorry for making the story so short. I am going to make sure that the next one will be longer. Please review!**


End file.
